


Hybrid Brothers

by vamps4all



Series: The Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel, extra mikaelson brother, soul Bond (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamps4all/pseuds/vamps4all
Summary: What if there was someone else in the tomb, someone that holds a thousand year old secert. A secert that will change everything and rock the foundations of Mystic Falls gang to the very core.





	Hybrid Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, and welcome to my new story. it's a truly massive undertaking which may take awhile to get though. Expect slow updates. Plus side, I have it mostly planned out.  
> And of course I don't own any of it, except my OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned out this story and have ideas for both a sequel and a prequel. However due to life, updates will be slow.
> 
> (To anyone that read the original chapter 1 I urge you to read this as I've done alot of rewriting and it's now as close to how I imagined it to go, as I'm going to get it.)
> 
> I don't own any of this, execpt maybe my OC Jerrik (pronouced JAH-rik).
> 
> So all that's left is for you to read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

It started with Finn. Their parents had offered them all wine before their evening meal, and none of them thought anything of it when neither of them joined them. After all their parents were still in mourning and their mother Esther had barely eaten or spoken in days. But as soon as they'd finished the wine the nightmare started, and it started with Finn. For a moment everyone froze as the blade appeared through Finns chest. But the moment was broken as the blade retracted from his chest and Finn coughed up blood as he staggered to the side and collapsed the light in his eyes rapidly disappearing.

Everyone jumped back from the table as their father was revealed still holding his bloody sword. Rebekah screamed and ran but was stopped suddenly by an invisible wall. Beyond the apparent magical barrier, he could see their mother chanting, but he couldn't make out the words. He was drawn back to the others by the sound to Elijah's voice.

'Father, what are you doing?' Elijah, ever the diplomat, tried to reason with their father. His hands raised in a placating manner. It was at that moment that Jerrik regretted abiding by their mother's rule about not having weapons in the house.

'You will all thank me for this soon enough,' Their father said as he raised his sword and Jerrik noticed there was something wrong with his eyes, they were darker than normal and were those veins under his eyes. There was something familiar about this, but he didn't have time to think further on this as Mikael advanced on Elijah. Acting on instinct Jerrik thrust his arm out, with the intention of blasting Mikael away with his magic and stared in shock as nothing happened. A quick glance at Kol showed him looking at his own hand in shock, clearly indicating that he'd tried the same thing. He didn't get a chance to think on this new development as Mikael struck. The next moments happened so fast that Jerrik barely had time to blink as Mikael impaled Elijah shoved him back with enough force to send him tumbling into Niklaus sending them both to the ground and pinning Nik under the dead weight of his brother. Leaving Mikael standing over a frozen Niklaus.

The shock and confusion at what he was seeing vanished as soon as he realised that Niklaus was soon to be Mikael's next victim. It was replaced by the white-hot rage that he'd spent his entire life battling against. He'd never let Mikael hurt Niklaus, at least not since he'd started practising magic and he wasn't going to let him start now. Letting out an almost animalist growl Jerrik rushed at his father, no other thought than to avenge his brothers and stop him from killing Niklaus. A sudden searing pain in his chest stopped him in his tracks. Looking down he saw a sword buried in his chest. In his blind rage, he hadn't even seen his father move. He met his father's eyes and looking passed the strange bloodshot appearance he was confused to see the grin determination in them as well as regret and a small amount of pain. But soon everything was going dark.

Jerrik blinked as realised that he was standing, with no pain in his chest, and Mikael was no longer in front of him. He looked down and stared in horror and not a small amount of confusion, at the three bodies, that were laying at his feet. One of them was his body, his dead body. And there was Elijah and Niklaus's dead body, with his arm out stretched, reaching for his twin, but he didn't remember that happening. He was pulled from his shock at the sight of his own dead body by a scream. He looked up to see Mikael catch Kol in the neck with tip of his sword, ripping a hole in his neck. Kol let out a choking noise and his hands went to his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding but before long he collapsed. Rebekah kept screaming as Mikael advanced on her. He rushed his father yet again, with intention of saving his last remaining sibling and ran right though Mikael. He stumbled at the unexpected event, once he regained his balance he turned just in time to see the blade be buried deep into his sister's chest. Jerrik bowed his head, he couldn't save anyone, they were all dead. But why would their parents do such a thing. He opened his eyes and saw that his feet were buried inside something. He frowned and looked round to find out what he was standing in and wasn't that a weird thought.

Jerrik jumped back when he realised that he'd been standing inside of Finn. He stared down at the body of his eldest sibling before glancing at where his, Niklaus and Elijah's body lay and blinked. He then noticed, for the first time, that the world looked muted, like the colours had been leeched away. And a sudden realisation took him, he was in the Other Side, the place that all supernatural beings went when they died. His mother and Ayana had told him of this place.

'Oh, my poor sweet, sweet boy, what have they done to you?' Jerrik spun to face the owner of the voice it was an older woman, with auburn hair and eyes just a shade light then Niklaus and himself. She was looking at him with great sadness and pity.

'Who are you?'

'I am Frida, your grandmother,' she told him, as she approached him. 'I am sorry, I wish there was something I could do to change your fate.' Jerrik looked at her in confusion, that didn't make any sense.

'What do you mean fate, I'm dead I don't have a fate.' She simply shook her head sadly.

'I wish that was the case but.' She gestured at his chest. He looked down to see a thin golden thread coming from his chest right over where his heart was, he followed the thread with his eyes and saw that his led back to his body. 'You are still linked to your body, even now the magic Esther wove is changing it, preparing it.'

Jerrik looked at Frida with growing dread, what kind of magic would require death? What had their mother done? Something about all this was familiar, like he'd heard of it before, but he couldn't quite recall from where.

'Preparing? Preparing for what?' he asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

'Immortality,' Jerrik felt himself pale, if that was even possible for a ghost, at that one word. It triggered impressions of sharp teeth and blood to cross his mind, but it was gone in an instant. He shook his head.

'What? No, that's not possible, it would go against the natural balance. It's not right.' She shook her head and smiled sadly.

'You always were a great servant of nature, my boy.' Jerrik frowned at her use of the past tense. 'The spell that Esther based her magic on was completely balanced. But she changed it to give you power to face the werewolves. The spell she made is flawed, and even we don't know what the consequences will be for you and your family.'

Jerrik shivered as sudden feelings of dread, fear and anticipation flooded in. He couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

'Why are you telling me this?' Astrid stepped forward and cupped his cheek with her hand.

'Because you are special,' she told him. 'You are not meant to be here, Niklaus was not meant to have a twin.' He frowned at her. Feeling his anger rise within him, how dare she say he and Nik were not twins, but before he could retort she continued. 'Someone cast powerful magic to insert you into our family. I don't know how or why they did this, but I do know that it caused a split in your soul.'

'What...?' the anger fell away at his complete confusion no of thins made any sense.

'Part of your soul is missing, and I fear that you will never feel whole until you find it again.'

Jerrik stared at her in stunned silence. That couldn't be right, there wasn't anything wrong with him. Sure, he'd always had a hard time controlling his temper, and he never really felt a true connection to anyone in his family except Niklaus and Kol to a degree. But that didn't mean there was anything wrong with him did it? A violent tug to his chest had him stumble forward a step. He looked down to see that the thin golden thread was now thicker and pulsing faintly. He looked back at Frida, her face was etched with the purest sorrow.

'It seems we are out of time. You will be waking soon. Remember, you need to find your other half.' Jerrik just shook his head.

'No, please,' he pleaded, even though he wasn't sure what he was pleading for. The purest and strongest fear washed over him, from a place within him that he'd suppressed long ago. All he knew was that he really didn't want to return to his body. Tears dripped down Frida's cheeks as he felt the magic start to drag him back towards his body.

'Stay strong, my sweet boy, and remember I will alwa…'

The scent of blood pulled Jerrik from the dream. While desiccated, dreaming was the only thing left to do. But dreaming of the day he became a vampire was new and talking to his grandmother on the Other Side? He wasn't sure if it was a memory or a sign that he had finally gone completely nuts.

Suddenly, he was aware of a voice speaking nearby, it took a while, but he placed it as Elena. So, it was finally here, the time of the tomb being opened and time to get out of here. It was strange to wake and find that memories that he'd supressed as a child were back and fresh, as though he'd experienced them yesterday.

But more pressing matters needed his attention. Following the scent of blood, he was able to make out, in the dying light, the shape of a blood bag, laying just a few feet from his right hand. Damon must have discarded it after discovering that Kathrine was not in the tomb. As he struggled to get his arm to move, his muscles protesting every movement. He could hear Elena begging Damon to leave the tomb before it was sealed again. But if his new memories served him, the witches would fail to reinstate the spell and he would be free to leave at any time, there was no rush. Which was a good thing as he could barely move.

As he worked on getting his arm to move, he let out a sub-audible growl at how weak and useless he felt at this moment. If this was what being desiccated felt like, he would lay off daggering his siblings, well for at least a few centuries at any rate. At the thought of his siblings his mind strayed to wondering where they might be. The newly restored memories of his pervious life only contained Nik and Elijah, with mentions of Rebekah, but he'd never met her in that life. He was curious as to why Nik and Eli seemed to hate each of so much in those memories though. They'd always been so close. When he'd left New Orleans Kol and Rebekah had been daggered and Nik had just turned that waste of space that he'd raised. And the last he'd heard of his eldest brother was that he was in London setting up the headquarters of the band of misfits he liked to call The Enforcers. Just what Finn thought he was enforcing was a mystery. But, even after all this time, Finn was just as much of a pompous git as ever.

Finally, his fingers touched the plastic, and after bit more time and effort he was able to have his first taste of blood for one hundred and forty-five years. With a sigh, he let the crumbled-up blood bag drop to the ground. He could feel the strength return to his limbs, nowhere near what he was use too, but it wasn't anything that a few people couldn't fix. Using the wall to steady himself he was able to get to his feet and stagger towards the exit of the tomb. It was daylight and with a quick check to make sure his ring was still in place, he stepped out of the tomb.

After feeding from a couple of hikers, he was feeling himself again. He'd even changed into the male's clothes, after all not only was the suit he'd been wearing over a hundred years old and falling apart it was also incredibly old fashioned. Not that the jeans, tee and shirt combo he had on now was his style, but it would do for now.

A few hours later saw his standing in the town square of Mystic Falls. It felt weird to be back here again, it finally matched his memories. Memories that were strangely clear. It was as if he'd lived here just yesterday and it was giving him a slight head ache. He needed to leave, as he couldn't imagine what it would be like to see anyone he'd once known. As he'd been thinking he'd been walking and stopped as he realised that he'd been walking to the Mystic Grill. That would not be a good place to go, even if he wouldn't to be recognised by anyone. All but Damon and Stefan, they would recognise him, and he really didn't wait to get tangled up in all the drama of this town, it wasn't time yet. Although seeing Damon's reaction would be fun.

At that moment someone stepped out of the Grill and he felt as though heart stopped. He couldn't help but stare at the face that used to be his own. It was surreal. He growled to himself and viciously shoved the emotions, that had been stirred up, away as he watched his old self walk, immersed in texting. This was why he needed to leave town as soon as possible. He abruptly turned away and found himself face to face with Pearl and Annabelle. He let a dangerous grin slip into place.

'Hello, Pearl.' Seeing the shocked look on both their faces was enough to dispel any negativity from seeing his old life. He decided to have a little fun. He held out his hand.

'Mr Myles,' Pearl said, when she recovered from the shock of seeing someone she must have thought was still in the tomb, she took his hand. As soon as they made contact he tightened his grip and still grinning he grabbed her by the neck with his other hand and blurred them to the back of the Grill. Where he slammed her roughly against the wall. He let go of her hand and thrust his into her chest and grabbed her heart putting just enough pressure on it to let her know of his intentions. She gasped and attempted to pull his hand out of her chest. The fear in her eyes, when she found that she couldn't, was most gratifying and made his grin widen. But then it was gone in an instant, and he pieced her with a glare so vicious that it made her wince.

'I have every right to rip your heart out for what you did,' he hissed.

'I saved your life,' she gasped. Jerrik chuckled at the absurdness of that statement.

'And what gave you that impression?'

'You would have burned alive in the church.' He smirked at the idea of a little fire killing him.

'Believe me, I wouldn't have.' She looked at him her eyes wide with fear. He knew that both Pearl and Annabelle were aware of his family. It was likely that Katerina told them at some point. It was also likely that she was starting to realise just what he was. 'Don't take another step, unless you want to see your mother's insides became her outsides.' He turned his head slightly to see that Annabelle had stopped no less than ten feet from them. He gave her a small smirk at the look of absolute horror and fear on her face that the sight of his hand in her mother chest.

'Please don't hurt her, she's my mother, she's all I have.'

Jerrik continued to look at her, if he remembered correctly they will both be dead in a few months anyway, so there was little point in doing it now. Not to mention that if he wanted things to happen as he remembered, he couldn't do anything. He sighed to himself. This must be what to was like to be Nik, always thinking about what might happen in the future. It was exhausting, he much preferred living in the moment, it was one reason that Kol was by far the most enjoyable of his family to be with. But he needed to break his curse and allowing history to repeat, was the only sure way for that to happen. He pulled his hand out of Pearls chest.

'You're lucky I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you off. Don't go anywhere.' He told her using a bit of compulsion at the end to ensure that she and Annabelle wouldn't run off.

'You're most gracious, Mr Myles. Or should I call you Klaus?' Jerrik let out a bark of a laugh, making both Pearl and Annabelle jump at the suddenness. He locked eyes with Pearl as he took a long lick of her blood off his hand. She shivered at the display and he gave her a smile. As far as he was aware Mikael was the only other vampire that enjoyed the blood of their kind. Personally, Jerrik never saw the point of letting good blood go to waste.

'Ah, no, but you're not the first to make that mistake, nor will you be the last.' There was a touch of bitterness in his voice. Nik was the one with the reputation, while his name was not as well known. To be fair it was probably that way because Nik was more likely to leave people alive to spread the rumours while Jerrik was more inclined to kill anyone that crossed him. 'But he is my brother, my name is Jerrik.'

'Original,' Annabelle breathed.

'Yes, pet,' he let his grin drop. 'Now if you excuse me, I have siblings to reunite with,' he said, as he moved passed them, before turning. 'Oh, and one last thing,' he said and waited until they were both looking at him. 'You will forget that you saw me today,' he compelled them, before blurring out of sight as both Pearl and Annabelle blinked and continued with whatever they were doing before they saw him. With a grin Jerrik licked the remaining blood off his hand as he walked away. It was time to return to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I have to say that I now know why there aren't many stories based on the Originals being turned. It turns out that it's really hard to kill off you favourite charaters, even if you know they don't stay dead. ;)
> 
> Kudos to anyone that can work out who Jerrik was in his previous life. All the clues are there and there are even more if you've read Jerrik Mikaelson: Teaser. (If it's still there when you read this.) One more hint it is one of the Mystic Falls Gang.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> V4A


End file.
